U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,531 to Kirby discloses a belly band heater that uses a pair of conduit boxes, one box for each lead wire. The heater cable of the band heater is encased in a metal sheath and the resistance wire exits the metal sheath and is housed at the exit point by the conduit box. The conduit box can receive a conduit that the lead wire can pass through for connection to a power source. In certain applications, the use of two conduit boxes is not possible and the belly band heater of Kirby needs improvement.
Other belly band heaters use a heater cable assembly with two resistance wires therein, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,620. These heaters then have one end where the two resistance wires are internally connected and another end where two wires extend from the end for connection to the appropriate power source. The heater cable assembly of this heater is held together using a spring fastener and these fasteners are problematic.